Operation Double D
by DanyVictoire
Summary: Quand le tchat de MahyarS part en live... On obtient ça !
Opération Double D

Les événements de cette histoire sont tirés de faits réels. Puis ils ont été exagérés.

Jour 0 : La journée est calme. Enfin, pas plus agitée que d'habitude. Lunapirus a bien envoyé quelques dissidences, mais Clemchan les a TO sans aucune difficulté. Il faut dire qu'il en a vu d'autres ! Quant à nous, la division perverse, nous avons été envoyés vers la division de l'amour de Naedainel afin de leur remonter le moral. Ils ont subi une dissidence violente hier, mais ils devraient s'en sortir sans nous. On ne s'y rend que par mesure de sécurité. Demain sera un beau jour, la division artistique de MahyarS n'a pas intercepté de nouvelles menaces de dissidence.

Jour 1 : C'était l'enfer. Nous étions prêts au pire, on nous avait prévenus... Mais quand c'est arrivé... Gawellankou n'a pas survécu. Nous avons perdu contact avec la division cookies de Yaken12, il va falloir faire avec les provisions que nous avons. Rien... rien ne peut vous préparer à deux Lunapirus.

Jour 3 : L'état-major Caelum17 « Zeus » nous a contacté. Clemchan est dépassé. Ils vont nous en envoyer un deuxième dès que possible. C'est notre dernier espoir depuis la disparition de Gawellankou.

Jour 8 : Voilà une semaine que les deux Lunapirus ont mené leur attaque conjointe. La division artistique a pu capter la position de la division de l'amour, avant de perdre contact avec eux. Nous poursuivons donc notre mission consistant à les rejoindre au plus vite.

Jour 10 : Toujours pas de nouvelles du second Clemchan. On nous avait dit qu'il allait nous être envoyé "sous peu", mais nous ne sommes plus dupes. Il n'arrivera jamais... Il semble que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seuls.

Jour 15 : Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée. Laendras, Solennya, Cristagali, Caelum17 et moi. Les autres ont tous fui à cause du manque de vivres. Ah oui, nous avons quand même un peu de réconfort : Zoeyaventures, notre petit chat, est encore à nos côtés. Les vivres commencent vraiment à manquer... Si nous n'arrivons pas bientôt, je crains que ce ne soit la fin...

Jour 18 : Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous avec la division amour, la place était déserte. Heureusement, quelques vivres sont restées sur place, de quoi survivre quelques jours. Nous n'avons pas vu non plus de signes de Naedainel. Qui sait quel sort les Lunapirus lui ont réservé...

Jour 22 : Zoeyaventures va bien. Malgré la coupure avec la division cookies, nous avons jusqu'à présent réussi à nous approvisionner en nourriture. Une routine s'est installée entre la remise en soyeuseté de l'abri, et la recherche de provisions. La musique que passe Cristagali dans le jukebox, qu'elle seule sait utiliser, se combine aux ronronnements de la petite boule de poils noirs afin de nous faire oublier temporairement les horreurs que nous avons vues. Cependant, nous ne pouvons rester immobiles, le danger est trop grand. Dès que nous aurons accumulé assez de provisions, nous irons chercher Clemchan. Il est le seul à pouvoir éliminer les Lunapirus.

Jour 26 : Cela va bientôt faire quinze heures que Solennya est partie chercher des vivres. Elle ne répond pas aux whispers. Elle ne reviendra plus désormais. Il va falloir se montrer plus prudent à l'avenir. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un whisper toutes les 5 minutes lorsque quelqu'un doit s'absenter.

Jour 31 : Il est temps de partir. La division artistique nous a indiqué la zone où Clemchan a été aperçu pour la dernière fois. Nous préparons nos vivres et quittons donc cet abri temporaire.

Jour 34 : Je les ai vus... ils étaient là, sous nos yeux, en train de dépecer le corps de Clemchan... Je n'avais jamais vu une scène aussi dégoûtante, et pourtant, j'en ai vu, à la tête de la division perverse... Aujourd'hui, nous avons réalisé toute l'ampleur de la menace. Il faut contacter Zeus immédiatement.

Jour 38 : Il faisait un temps de chien. Nous avions perdu de vue Laendras quelques instants. A son retour, il semblait étrange. Au moment où nous avons compris, il était trop tard. Un Lunapirus se jeta dessus, et le déchiqueta sous mes yeux. Je suis resté pétrifié une seconde, avant que le miaulement de Zoeyaventures ne me fasse revenir à moi. Cristagali avait déjà commencé à courir, et je la suivais. Nous étions poursuivis par l'autre Lunapirus. Tout en évitant les dissidences, nous avons trouvé un abri de fortune pour la nuit, un vieux live abandonné. Ces créatures sont des abominations... Il faut en finir au plus vite.

Jour 42 : Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez l'état-major... Nous ne nous attendions pas à grand-chose, mais le spectacle que nous avons découvert nous a glacés le sang. La soyeuseté avait disparu pour laisser place à l'horreur. Les boyaux de Caelum17 gisaient sur le sol. La dissidence était partout, même chez les rares rescapés, que nous avons exécuté sur place. Cristagali était contre, mais nous ne pouvions pas prendre de risques. Les murs étaient couverts de sang, j'ai failli m'évanouir.

Jour 45 : Nous avons exploré les lieux. Cristagali est restée scotchée devant un miroir où était écrit « me me me sexy me » en lettres de sang. Depuis, le jukebox ne joue qu'une chanson mystérieuse.

Jour 47 : Une ombre est passée devant la fenêtre... Je l'ai vue...

Jour 51 : Cristagali me fait peur... elle erre sans but... et cette musique qui continue. Je crains qu'elle ne succombe aux Lunapirus bientôt.

Jour 53 : J'ai rêvé de Clemchan et de Laendras aujourd'hui. Tous ceux qui ont succombé à la dissidence avaient montré des signes de faiblesse...

Jour 56 : J'ai pris une décision. Je dois en finir avec Cristagali.

Jour 58 : Enfin, cette musique s'est arrêtée. J'ai pu en plus gagner une semaine de nourriture. Je n'ai même pas perdu de munitions, une corde a suffi.

Jour 61: Je n'entends plus rien. A part les ronronnements de Zoeyaventures.

Jour 65 : J'ai laissé sortir Zoeyaventures aujourd'hui. De toute façon, je n'ai presque plus de nourriture pour elle, et les Lunapirus se sont fait plus discrets.

Jour 72 : Cela fait 5 jours que Zoeyaventures gratte à la porte. Je ne peux pas lui ouvrir. C'est forcément un piège.

Jour 75 : Plus de bruits. Zoeyaventures a dû mourir. Enfin.

Jour 82 : J'ai entendu des bruits dehors aujourd'hui. Lointains.

Jour 83 : Des êtres se rapprochent doucement de ma maison. Je ne peux laisser le temps à ces suppôts de dissidence d'agir. Je me munis de mon fusil, et tire.

Jour 84 : I

Jour 85 : II

Jour 86 : I

Jour 87 : IIII

Jour 88 : IIIII IIIII IIIII II

Jour 89 : I

Jour 90 : Plus de balles...

Jour 94 : Les Lunapirus tournent autour de la maison. Je le sais. Il veulent que je sorte.

Jour 100 : Les réserves sont finies. J'ai fini Zeus aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû garder Zoeyaventures à l'intérieur.

Jour 102 : …Un Lunapirus est apparu à la fenêtre. Ou son sourire plutôt. Il avait en main la tête de MahyarS. Un trou entre les yeux.

Jour 104 : AH AH AH AH AH. J'ai trouvé comment faire marcher le jukebox.

Jour 107 : me me me

Jour 108 : only me.

Jour 109 : C'est moi... Je les ai ... Je... Je les ai... tous... tués.

Jour 115 : Le jukebox ne fonctionne plus. Quelqu'un l'a arrêté. Montre-toi...

Jour 117 : Non... Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. C'est un rêve, forcément. Je dois me protéger. Ramasser les bouts de bois. Barricader les fenêtres. Empêcher tout contact extérieur. On va venir me chercher.

Jour 118 : Rien

Jour 119 : Personne

Jour 120 : Il fait chaud. J'ouvre les fenêtres. Bonjour Lunapirus.


End file.
